Parfait
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Sabía que haber ir con Steven hasta Kalos era un mala idea, pero aquello era impensable, ¡haberse rebajado a aquello! ¡Él! (Culinaryshipping)


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Un imagen tuvo la culpa de que me gustara esta pareja, pero quien definitivamente me hizo amarla fue Rex TuT. Yerno de mi alma, este oneshoot va para ti, un previo del futuro ¬u¬ 1313

¡Gracias Ravie por darme el nombre! Eres un dulce de persona. *U*

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Culinaryshipping; Narciso(Siebold)/Wallace

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon appe'tit<em>

El líder de gimnasio tomó un profundo suspiro, rogando a Arceus o a cualquier ser que le ayudara a tener paciencia. Sabía que haber aceptado ir con Steven hasta Kalos era una mala idea, pero aquello era impensable, ¡haberse rebajado a aquello! ¡Él!

Wallace gruñó una maldición volviendo a meterse entre la sábanas de aquella habitación de hotel de cinco estrellas, quizá si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente sus tonterías podían haberse borrado de la historia.

—¿Maestro? —La voz de Ruby a través de la puerta de su habitación se escuchó, por lo que maldiciendo mentalmente tuvo que levantarse a abrir. Los ojos rojos de su pupilo lo observaron atentamente y eso incomodó al líder en bata cubriendo su pijama, era bien sabido por todos que aquel chiquillo admiraba su destreza en los concursos, pero ahora no sabía que pensar de él—. Pensé que estaría deprimido.

Un ligero tic y Wallace lo tomó por el cuello despeinandolo.

—¿Quién está deprimido? — Gruñó mientras el coordinador más joven se quejaba entre pequeñas risas para nada disimuladas.

—Wallace.

El aludido se puso recto como una tabla al escuchar aquel tono de ronroneo que sólo significaba una cosa en su mejor amigo: estaba listo para darle una paliza.

—No lo toqué indebidamente— se quejó el líder de Arrecípolis rolando los ojos; Steven Stone podía ser más que posesivo con otra cosa que no fueran sus piedras.

—No es por eso — dijo Ruby sonrojandose desde el cuello a las orejas mientras caminaba -como un pequeño patito- hasta quedar al lado de su novio.

—Sin comentarios— Steven advirtió cuando Wallace apenas y abría los labios.

—No iba a hacerlos.

Los ojos azules lo taladraron con la mirada, pero fue otros orbes azulados los que lo hicieron estremecer. La bata volando fue lo único que tanto Steven como Ruby vieron antes de que Wallace desapareciera tras la puerta dejándolos con el recién llegado.

—Stone— Narciso saludó con su siempre inexpresivo rostro y una bandeja en una de sus manos, el campeón de Hoenn lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza aún con sus brazos alrededor de Ruby, el adolescente miraba aquel intercambio de miradas como un reto entre machos alfa y soltó una risita.

—Aquí —le enseñó la tarjeta de la habitación de su maestro al integrante del Alto Mando con una sonrisa malvada—, ¿interesado?

—Rebajarme hasta ser chantajeado por un niño— en el tono de su voz no había nada de lástima por sí mismo o algo parecido, era más bien como si ya se lo esperara. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón blanco y le tendió un papel al coordinador, aún bajo el escrutinio del campeón—. Lo que querías.

Los ojos rojos estaban más que brillantes mientras pasaba la tarjeta por la puerta y después la colocaba justo en el bolsillo del uniforme de chef de Narciso.

—Gracias— dijo Ruby antes de que Steven -un poco celoso por aquel intercambio- lo alzara como si nada para llevarlo a descansar.

—Ahora nos retiramos.

Narciso sólo asintió antes de entrar a la habitación frente a él, depositó la bandeja en la mesa y después miró a la cama. Wallace estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una cara de pocos amigos.

—Tan dulce como siempre—. Aquello fue un comentario sarcástico que no fue tomado a bien por el líder del gimnasio y le gruñó—, después de lo de anoche, eso no me molesta.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mi! —Wallace dijo con rencor en la voz.

—El amor es un arte que ni yo mismo entiendo— el rubio se fue acercando lentamente—, pero nuestros cuerpos lo descifraron a la perfección.

Wallace se cubrió la cara con algo de vergüenza, ¡ese hombre no tenía pudor ni recato! Era un bruto que no conocía respeto por su...

Narciso lo besó cortando de golpe sus pensamientos, como si el hombre hubiera soportado demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo cerca y continúa aquel con una posesividad casi agresiva; y al mismo tiempo aquel gesto era como un parfait: rico, pero helado.

—Espera— Wallace lo empujó con un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo—, ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

—Me seduces y después me botas, ¿crees que voy a permitirlo?

—¡Yo no te seduje!— El peliceleste habló con un notorio enfado, aunque la culpa empezó a carcomer su conciencia al recordar la noche anterior en el restaurante del hotel donde se hospedaba—, no mucho al menos.

—Tu manera de meterte en mis pantalones dice lo contrario. —Narciso contestó restandole importancia.

—Eres insufrible.

—Y te gusto.

—No lo haces.

Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los aguamarina y el líder de gimnasio se rindió.

—No te soporto.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— el integrante del alto mando no se dejó intimidar por la fiereza del líder de gimnasio y Wallace gruñó en respuesta—, eres como una diva caprichosa que hace un berrinche al no conseguir lo que quiere.

—Te das cuenta que sólo me has insultado desde que entraste, ¿verdad?— Wallace se golpeó la frente como si quisiera comprender a aquel hombre parado a centímetros de él y no concentrarse en como el olor dulce y atrayente de su cuerpo lo estaba tentando.

—Decir la verdad no es un insulto— Narciso se sentó a un lado del peliceleste y lo miró directamente mientras tomaba un mechón del pelo suelto de Wallace, jugueteando con él sin perder cada detalle de la cara del hombre que la noche anterior había sido suyo—, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Wallace apretó los dientes, lo mismo había ocurrido antes; sólo una discusión sin sentido con Narciso al verse solo después de que Steven y Ruby «desaparecieran» antes del postre. El rubio se había sentado en su mesa después de dejar la especialidad del chef justo frente a su nariz y había insultado el postre sin saber que el mismo Narciso lo había hecho.

Aquella discusión había sido más difícil que ganar un concurso y fue él mismo quién cansado de seguir en medio de aquello se había negado a comer el parfait levantándose de la mesa. Narciso lo había detenido, por supuesto; alegando que no se iba a ir hasta que terminara el postre y dándole a probar el mismo.

Los demás comensales los habían visto cuchicheando sin parar así que lo comió, pero cometió el error de mirar al rubio a los ojos mientras lo hacía y sin duda el hechizo había caído sobre él en ese momento. Lo que ocurrió después no eran más que pequeños borrones donde sólo importaba el como su cuerpo se sentía al contacto con el otro, no había podido pensar en nada; ni siquiera Winona.

Y aquello carcomía su conciencia, porque en el fondo, aquellos ojos azules aparecían cada vez que quería pensar en ella.

Algo helado cayó en su cuello y Wallace miró a Narciso, quién cansado de esperar a que saliera de sus pensamientos le había dejado caer un parfait en su piel. Se acercó a lamerlo con una burla en su mirada.

—Al saber que te gustó, quería disfrutarlo también.

—Eres un..._insufrible._

—Me lo has dicho antes— dijo Narciso, mientras el otro hombre se aferraba a sus hombros; sintiendo las cicatrices que sus uñas habían dejado la noche anterior—, pero el chef en persona te dará un servicio de habitación completo.

—Cállate de una vez.

Wallace lo besó, sintiendo aquel fuego en sus venas recorrer su cuerpo disfrutando como Narciso lo cubría para saborearlo como si fuera la mejor pieza de arte culinaria que había visto en su vida.

Porque el rubio podía ser la persona más egoísta, insufrible y directa que hubiera conocido en su vida; pero le había llegado a gustar.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
